La La La
by LadySsi
Summary: Zi Tao sangat tahu jika kekasihnya itu ingin berlibur ke pantai. Tapi, Zi Tao mempunyai ide bagus untuk berlibur daripada ke pantai [TaoRis/KrisTao/YifanZ.Tao Fanfiction] [YAOI/BL]


Cast: KrisTao

Genre: Romance, Fluffy

Rated: T+

Disclaimer: **ALL CAST BELONG TO GOD AND THIS FANFIC IS MINE!**

Warning:

YAOI/BL

Typo(s)

Failed Fluffy!

Summary: Zi Tao sangat tahu jika kekasihnya itu ingin berlibur ke pantai. Tapi, Zi Tao mempunyai ide bagus untuk berlibur daripada ke pantai.

.

.

" Zi Tao, ini sudah masuk musim panas. Ayo berlibur! "

Zi Tao menatap malas pria pirang di sampingnya itu.

" Berlibur? Ke mana? "

" Ke pantai, _of course_! "

Zi Tao menggeleng.

" Tidak. Aku tak mau. Itu membuang waktu,tenaga, dan uang "

Yifan menghela nafasnya. Inilah kekasihnya, Huang Zi Tao. Si manusia penghemat.

" Tapi sayang, lebih baik berlibur. Kita bisa meluangkan waktu kita bersama. Bagaimana? "

" Kubilang tidak ya tidak, Yifan. Mengertilah, aku paling malas memboroskan uang "

Kris berdecak kesal.

" Ck. Ayolah _sweety_ , kita akan menginap di vila keluargaku. _Free_. Tidak bayar. Gratis. Jika kau ingin sesuatu, aku yang membelikannya. Kau tak perlu repot-repot mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun "

Zi Tao memutarkan bola matanya kesal.

" TIDAK Yifan. Aku tak ingin ke pantai. Aku tak ingin kulitku menjadi hitam. Aku tak ingin menyaingi Jong In "

Kris mengerucutkan bibirnya itu dan mengutuk Jong In, si anak Seni di sekolanya itu.

" Lalu, apa yang kita lakukan ketika liburan musim panas? "

" Entahlah. Coba kau pikirkan hal-hal yang bermanfaat "

Kris menggembungkan kedua pipinya itu. Okey, Zi Tao benar-benar seorang penghemat.

" Kau membuatku menderita, Zi Tao "

" Kalau begitu putuskan saja aku "

Dan selanjutnya, Kris mengacak rambut pirang nya frustasi dan pergi meninggalkan Zi Tao yang menatapnya aneh.

.

.

.

" _Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak pergi sendiri saja? Kau bisa gabung bersama kami. Kami akan book kamar untukmu_ "

" Kau gila Chan? Kau mau aku dikira jomblo seumur hidup? "

" _Apa salahnya datang sendiri tanpa Zi Tao, hyung? Kami tidak akan mengabaikan-mu_ "

" Kalian memang tak akan mengabaikan-ku tapi kalian membuatku _envy_! "

" _Envy bagaimana_? "

" Ya _envy_. Ketika kau bermesraan dengan Baekhyun, aku akan bemesraan dengan siapa? Bantal guling? _What the heck_! "

" _Wah, betul juga. Kalau begitu rayu lagi Zi Tao, hyung_ "

" Berlutut-pun aku di depannya, dia tak akan pernah mau pergi, Chan "

" _Sudah kubilang hyung, lebih baik kau pacaran dengan Jungkook. Dia itu manis, tak rewel. Sedangkan Zi Tao? Penghemat serius_ "

" Aku tutup, sial! "

" _Eh hyung! Tu_ \- "

Tuut...Tuut...

" Chanyeol benar-benar menyebalkan "

Setelah percakapan menyebalkan dengan Chanyeol terputus, Yifan langsung melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Dan beruntungnya, _Smartphone_ itu mendarat di area _Queen Bed_ nya. Jika jatuh ke lantai, dipastikan ponsel pintar itu tak bernyawa lagi.

" Hah "

Yifa menyandarkan kepala nya di kepala bed dan menutup matanya. Oke jujur, ia sangat iri dengan teman-temannya yang sedang berlibur. Ayo kita cek! Chanyeol,Baekhyun,Jong In, dan juga Kyungsoo sedang berlibur ke pantai dan menginap di _resort_ -nya keluarga Chanyeol. Chen dan Xiumin sedang berada di Vegas. Luhan dan Sehun sedang berada di China, Sehun akan melamar Luhan di sana. Dan terakhir, Joonmyeon dan Yixing sedang berada di Paris. Oh Tuhan! Sedangkan dia? Terkurung di kamar apartemen tercintanya. Jika ia pulang ke rumah Orang Tuanya, Zi Tao akan sendirian. Jika ia pergi bergabung dengan Chanyeol, Zi Tao benar-benar akan marah padanya.

" Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan di libur panjang musim panas? "

" Menyelesaikan makalah yang diberikan Mr Roy "

Yifan langsung melihat ke arah pintu kamar tidurnya bersama kekasih tercintanya itu. Tampak Zi Tao yang sedang membawa beberapa tumpukan buku.

' _Oh Tuhan! Jangan lagi!_ '

" Ayo kerjakan Yifan. Bukankah kau mendapatkan tugas tambahan dari Mr Roy karna kau telat mengumpulkan tugas yang dulu "

Yifan menghela nafasnya pasrah. Dan di liburan pun ia bertarung dengan tumpukan buku-buku sial itu? _Hell_! Zi Tao benar-benar menyiksanya!

" Bisakah aku mengerjakannya besok, sayang? Aku tidak ingin melihat kertas yang berisi kalimat-kalimat sial itu "

Zi Tao menggeleng sambil tersenyum manis.

" A-a tak boleh, Yifan. Jangan pernah menunda-nunda masalah. Waktu sangat kejam, kau tahu? "

Yifan menundukan kepalanya lemas. Lebih baik ia pergi ke pantai bersama Chanyeol. Dan demi Tuhan! Ia rela bermesraan dengan bantal guling daripada berhadapan dengan buku setebal 7 cm itu! Serius!

" Ayo Yifan sayang "

" Aku lemas. Bunuh aku sekarang "

Zi Tao terkikik kecil. Lalu ia menghampiri Kris dan memegang kedua tangan kekasihnya itu.

" Ayolah. Aku tak suka melihatmu selalu dihukum di depan kelas. Aku sangat tak suka "

Lagi, Yifan menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

" Terserah kau sajalah,Zi Tao "

.

.

.

" Baiklah, satu paragraf lagi Yifan. Semangat! "

Yifan mengangguk. Oke, satu paragraf lagi dan dia akan meninggalkan makalah sial ini. Jujur saja, dia sudah mengerjakan tugas gila ini selama 6 jam dan sampai sekarang jari-jari nya tak pernah berhenti.

" Ayolah sayang. Kuatkan jari-jari mu itu. 600 kata lagi "

" 600 kata sangat panjang, Zi Tao "

" Bisa dikerjakan selama 5 menit, Yifan "

" Ya benar. Tetapi hanya untuk orang pintar seperti mu saja "

Zi Tao terkikik kecil. Lalu ia menaruh kepalanya di bahu tegap Yifan.

" Ah, aku sangat mencintai si bodoh ini "

" Teruslah berkata jika aku bodoh. Kupastikan aku akan masuk Kyunghee sama sepertimu "

" Yeah, semoga saja Ayah Wu tak jadi memindahkan mu ke Jerman. Kau tahu, wanita Jerman sangat seksi "

Yifan berdecak kesal.

" Lebih seksian kau "

" Ohya? "

" Ya. Kau sangat seksi di mata ku, Zi Tao "

Yifan menatap Zi Tao intens dan dibalas tatapan bingung oleh Zi Tao.

" Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? "

" Ayo bermain sebentar Zi Tao "

Lalu Yifan mengangkat Zi Tao dengan _bridal style_ ke arah _bed_ tercintanya.

" Aku ingin menjadi milikmu seutuhnya, Zi Tao "

Setelah itu, Yifan menyerang bibir Zi Tao seakan bibir Zi Tao adalah _cheese cake_ kesukaanya. _In and out_. Menggigit bibir Zi Tao hingga berdarah, dan memainkan benda kenyal di dalam gua hangat tersebut yang disebut orang lidah. Tetapi satu yang membuat Yifan menghentikan ciuman panas itu, karna Zi Tao sama sekali tak membalasnya.

" Zi Tao? "

" Aku belum siap, Yifan "

Yifan menghela nafasnya. Kesal, tentu saja. Ia sama sekali belum pernah melakukan seks dengan Zi Tao. Selama 2 tahun berpacaran, Yifan belum pernah mencoba lubang surga nya itu. Hubungan intim yang ia lakukan dengan Zi Tao adalah kecupan di pipi dan dahi. Demi Tuhan hanya sebuah kecupan! Ia belum pernah merasakan ciuman yang sebenarnya bersama Zi Tao. Jika ia ingin menyentuh bibir Zi Tao, mungkin hanya saat Zi Tao tengah terlelap. _God_! Dia sungguh tersiksa. Apalagi otak mesum-nya itu selalu bereaksi. Dan Yifan tahu pasti jika Zi Tao bukanlah seorang yang _innocent_.

" Baiklah aku mengerti. Maafkan aku "

" Tak apa. Lanjutkan pekerjaan mu, Yifan "

Yifan mengangguk. Lalu ia turun dari kasurnya itu dan berjalan lemas ke arah meja belajar nya, melanjutkan pekerjaan rumahnya yang belum selesai itu. Zi Tao pun ikut turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan menghampiri Yifan yang sedang menulis, lalu memeluknya.

" Maafkan aku karna mengecewakan-mu "

Yifan menggeleng lalu mengecup sayang dahi Zi Tao.

" Tidak apa. Sudahlah "

Zi Tao mengangguk dan duduk di kursi sebelah Yifan.

" Zi Tao "

" Ya? "

" Bolehkah aku pulang ke rumah besok? Aku ingin bertemu Ibu dan Ayah "

Zi Tao terdiam. Ia sangat tahu jika Yifan sangat kecewa dengannya. Mulai dari ia melarang berlibur ke pantai, dan tidak bisa melakukan seks. Zi Tao merasa seperti seorang yang jahat.

" Tentu Yifan. Aku tak akan melarangmu "

" Mungkin aku akan kembali lusa "

Baiklah, Zi Tao ambil kesimpulan. Yifan ingin menjauh darinya.

" Kau marah padaku? "

" Tentu tidak sayang. Aku tak akan mungkin marah kepada pria yang kucintainya "

Zi Tao tersenyum kecil mendengar gombalan Yifan.

" Baiklah. Lusa. Jangan lama-lama ya "

" Tentu "

.

.

.

Hari ini, Zi Tao sendiri di dalam apartemennya yang luas itu. Yifan? Dia sudah pergi sejak jam 5 lalu sebelum ia bangun dan akan kembali lusa. Benar, Yifan ingin menjauhinya. Secara teknis, ia memang salah. Ia memang kekasih yang jahat dan ia sangat menyesal.

" Betapa bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku tak bisa membuatnya bahagia? "

Dan Zi Tao mengutuk dirinya yang menolak ajakan Yifan untuk pergi ke pantai. Setidaknya jika ia menyetujui untuk ke pantai, Yifan tak perlu bersedih seperti ini.

" Ah Tuhan! Maafkan aku! "

Drrt.. Drrt..

Zi Tao berdecak malas, siapa lagi yang menghubunginya disaat ia sedang _badmood_? Zi Tao langsung mengambil iPhone nya dan melihat nama yang menelponnya itu.

' _Baekhyun_ '

" Dasar si mulut bebek. Tambah merusak _mood_ ku saja "

" Halo "

" _Zi Tao!_ "

" Iya, ada apa? Jangan bercerita tentang liburan mu ya. Aku sedang tak ada _mood_ untuk mendengarkannya "

" _Aih! Bukan itu_! "

" Lalu apa? "

" _Aku punya kabar buruk untukmu, Zi Tao_ "

" Kabar buruk apa? Kau dimakan Hiu? "

" _Kau bastard ya? Bukan itu bodoh_! "

" Lalu apa? "

" _Ada seorang wanita yang datang ke rumah Yifan. Katanya, ia dari Cina! Ia sepupu-nya Yifan! Dan dia sangat seksi Zi Tao! Sumpah aku tak berbohong dia sangat seksi! Dia hanya mengenakan bra ke rumah Yifan dan dia berfoto dengan kekasihmu!_ "

Zi Tao membelakan matanya. Apa? Ia tak salah dengar kan? Bra? Yang benar saja!

" Jangan meracau Baek! Darimana kau tahu? "

" _Yifan menelpon Chanyeol tentang sepupu seksi nya itu dan mengirim fotonya dan wanita seksi itu ke ponsel Chanyeol. Aku melihat fotonya Tao! Aku akan mengirimkannya kepadamu. Aku tutup_ "

" Baiklah "

Sambungan terputus. Dunia Zi Tao hitam sekarang. Apa Yifan benar-benar ingin berpaling darinya?

Ting!

Ponsel Zi Tao berbunyi, dan ia mendapatkan pesan gambar dari Baekhyun. Buru-buru Zi Tao membuka pesan itu dan-

" Yifan "

Dan air matanya keluar. Ia tak bisa berpaling dari gambar yang dikirim Baekhyun itu. Tampak Yifan yang sedang memeluk pinggul gadis seksi itu. Ya, bisa dibilang seksi dan satu yang Zi Tao tahu wanita itu tidak hanya memakai bra saja! Dia hanya memakai baju yang cukup ketat. Dan mungkin hingga kelihatan bra nya. Ah sial, Baekhyun! Tapi hati Zi Tao tetap sakit. Yifan, kekasih tercintanya tengah merangkul seorang wanita cantik.

" Yifan, jangan pergi "

Buru-buru Zi Tao mengambil kunci mobil nya yang berada di dalam meja nakas dan berlari ke bawah gedung apartemen. Untuk melajukan mobil tercintanya dan pergi untuk menemui kekasihnya, Yifan.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di Mansion kekasihnya itu, Zi Tao berlari ke arah pintu masuk dan disambut oleh beberapa pelayan Mansion Wu dan juga disambut oleh Nyonya Wu.

" Zi Tao sayang? Sedang apa ke sini? "

" Ibu! Yifan mana? "

Zi Tao memegang kedua tangan calon mertua-nya itu dengan wajah panik. Dan Nyonya Wu menatap bingung calon menantu kesayangannya itu.

" Yifan? Ia pergi "

Zi Tao terbelak kaget. Oh tidak, dia terlambat.

" P,pergi? Pergi kemana? Bersama siapa? "

" Ibu juga tak tahu dia pergi kemana tapi ia sedang pergi bersama Fei "

" Fei? Siapa Fei? "

" Sepupu Yifan sayang. Ia barusan tiba dari Cina. Mereka memang sangat dekat. Jadi jika sudah bertemu mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga lupa waktu "

Zi Tao menundukan kepalanya lemas. Baiklah, inilah saatnya ia akan berpisah dengan Yifan.

" Kau kenapa sayang? "

" Ibu, aku akan ke kamar Yifan. Jika Yifan sudah pulang, beritahu dia jika aku berada di dalam kamarnya "

Nyonya Wu mengangguk paham.

" Eh, itu mereka "

Zi Tao membalikan badannya dan melihat ke arah pintu masuk. Terdapat Yifan yang sedang tertawa senang sambil membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan dan disampingnya terlihat seorang wanita yang seksi. Oh Tuhan, Zi Tao benar-benar ingin menggigit seseorang sekarang.

" Yifan! "

" Eh? Zi Tao? "

Yifan tersenyum manis ke arah Zi Tao. Serius, ia hanya tersenyum manis. Harusnya ia memeluk atau apalah, tetapi ia masih setia berada di samping wanita cantik itu.

" Yifan barusan darimana? "

" Aku barusan pergi belanja ke butik Ibu. Fei ingin membeli baju di butik Ibu. Katanya baju-baju di butik Ibu sangat bagus, makanya kutemani dia berbelanja. Ya kan, Fei? "

Wanita cantik disebelah Yifan yang dipanggil Fei itu mengangguk senang. Lalu, Fei sialan-menurut Zi Tao- itu berjalan ke arah Zi Tao dan Nyonya Wu.

" Sudah membeli nya, sayang? "

" Sudah aunty. Modelnya keren! Aku suka! "

Nyonya Wu terkikik kecil lalu berjalan ke arah dapur belakang dan meninggalkan Yifan,Zi Tao, dan Fei itu.

" Eungh, kau siapa? "

Jujur Zi Tao kesal dengan pertanyaan wanita seksi ini. Apa Yifan tak memberi tahu siapa dia sebenarnya?

" Aku? Ah aku Huang Zi Tao. Pacarnya Yifan "

" Hah? Kau bercanda? Kata Yifan dia masih _singel_ "

Zi Tao menatap Yifan dengan tatapan tak percaya. Apa? _Singel_? Yifan ingin membuat dia jadi jones ya? Sialan!

" Tunggu? Singel? Kau serius Yifan? Kau tahu, kau brengsek! _You're jerk_ ,Yifan! Aku pergi! "

Zi Tao melangkah kesal ke arah pintu Mansion Wu, tetapi langkahnya ditahan oleh seseorang yang sedang memegang lengannya.

" Ikut aku "

" Lepaskan aku Wu Yi Fan sialan! Brengsek kau! "

" Hentikan ucapan kasar mu, Zi Tao! "

.

.

.

Ruangan itu hening. Tidak sama sekali yang ingin memulai percakapan di kamar tersayang Yifan. Yifan masih setia melipat tangannya dan Zi Tao masih setia menatap kesal Yifan.

" Kau, ingin putus dariku? "

" Apa maksudmu? "

Jujur, Yifan paling membenci kata 'putus' yang diucapkan Zi Tao. Baru kali ini Zi Tao mengucapkan kata kramat itu dari bibir seksinya.

" Aku serius, Yifan. Kau mau mengakhiri hubungan ini? "

" Huang Zi Tao jangan bercanda! Aku mencintaimu "

" Mencintaiku? Tetapi kau sangat senang dengan seorang yang bernama Fei itu. Seakan dunia mu sudah teralihkan oleh ke-seksian nya "

Yifan menatap aneh Zi Tao.

" Kau cemburu? "

" Aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang yang munafik dan ya. Aku cemburu. Aku cemburu ketika kau tertawa senang dengan wanita itu bukan denganku "

Yifan tersenyum kecil dan berjalan ke arah Zi Tao dengan langkah yang seksi. Entahlah, tapi menurut Zi Tao ketika Yifan berjalan dengan gerakan seperti itu ia seperti seorang model yang sangat seksi.

" Aku sangat senang melihat wajah cemburu mu "

Lalu, Yifan menarik wajah Zi Tao dan mendekatkan dengan wajahnya.

" Aku mecintaimu Zi Tao. Aku tak akan mungkin meninggalkanmu "

Zi Tao tertunduk. Oh Tidak! Wajah merahnya keluar.

" Lalu kenapa dia bilang jika kau itu _singel_? "

" Fei itu sepupuku dan juga mantan kekasihku "

Zi Tao langsung menatap Yifan dengan mata yang seolah berkata 'serius? Mantan kekasih? '

" Tapi kenapa dia seakan masih mengharapkanmu "

" Dia memang masih mengharapkanku. Dia masih mencintaiku. Tapi, cintaku hanya untuk mu, sayang. Bukan untuknya. Aku menjadi gay karna kau, Zi Tao. Hanya karna kau aku menjadi seorang yang tak normal. Tetapi aku bahagia. Asalkan kau selalu disampingku, aku akan selalu bahagia "

Zi Tao tersenyum malu dengan gombalan Yifan.

" Benarkah? "

Yifan mengangguk. Lalu pria pirang itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Zi Tao. Perlahan dan-

CUP

Yifan mencium pipi-nya. Astaga cuman pipi?! Serius?

" K,kenapa hanya di pipi? "

" Aku tahu kau belum siap. Aku tak akan memaksakanmu "

Setelahnya Yifan mengacak rambutnya sayang dan langsung berbaring di kasur miliknya itu. Zi Tao menunduk kecewa dan beberapa detik setelah itu, ia menyeringai.

" Yifan "

" Iya sayang? "

" Kau ingin berlibur kan? "

Yifan menganggukan kepalanya senang sambil menatap Zi Tao dengan tatapan berbinar.

" Tentu! Kau ingin pergi ke pantai? "

Zi Tao menggeleng dan tampak Yifan menunduk lemas. Zi Tao hanya terkikik kecil melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya itu. Lalu, ia berjalan pelan ke kasur Yifan dan merangkak seksi ke arah Yifan yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

" Sayang, kau kenapa? "

" Ayo kita berlibur "

Yifan tak bisa mencegah tatapan aneh-nya.

" Liburan? Liburan kemana? Bukankah kau tak ingin pergi ke pantai? "

Zi Tao mengangguk dan ia tiba-tiba menjilat bibir Yifan dengan gaya erotis. Yifan benar-benar terkejut. Sungguh terkejut.

" Zi Tao, apa yang kau lakukan? "

" Ayo kita berlibur "

.

.

.

" Berlibur di ranjang "

.

.

.

FIN

A-yo! Apa kabar readers?! Udah lama ga ngepost disini ya? Hampir setahun huft

So, ini hanya cerita yang lagi nganggur di dokumen mcw. Jadi aku mikir mending di post disini.

Dan ini juga Oneshoot buat ngilangin kangennya reader ama Game On.

Readers pada nanya kenapa ga dilanjutin Game On? Oh satu jawaban. Penggemar FFn sudah berkurang

Aku liatin terus perkembangan FFn tapi kayaknya udah banyak yang jarang baca stories di web ini lagi ya

So, aku mikir gimana kalau aku nge repost Game On di Wattpad? Karna kebanyakan readers mungkin sering baca stories disana. Kalau setuju aku bakal ngerepost Game On dan stories aku lainnya disana.

Dan, nikmatin oneshoot ini ya~

Thank You


End file.
